


Kamen Rider Zero-One: The Rider Repairman

by DL_Jam



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DL_Jam/pseuds/DL_Jam
Summary: Twelve years ago, there was an explosion that destroyed the city of Daybreak. This tragedy would set up a series of events where Humanity's existence would be put on the line. Watch as the overworked Naosu Shufuku, A.I.M.S.'s Head of Research & Development, Vice-Captain, and repairman, fights against terrorists, rogue androids, and unrelenting hours as Kamen Rider Crash!
Relationships: Hiden Aruto & Hiden Korenosuke, Hiden Aruto & Hiden Soreo, Hiden Aruto & Izu, Horobi & Jin (Kamen Rider Zero-One)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Episode 1: Testing the Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello! Welcome to the story, just some quick notes if you care: 1 feedback, corrections, and tips (I don't know how to tag if you forgot) would be nice, you might have seen or read this a thousand times but I'm new to writing fanfics and this is my first story. 2. This story will mostly follow the show with some changes to fit my needs as I write. 3. If I do decide to make a major change I'll let people know beforehand. That's all, for now, let's get onto the action!

Episode 1: Testing the Waters

It was just an average day before a commercial played presenting the Humagear, A.I. controlled androids with human-like appearances, that are designed to help and work for humans. Presenting this revolutionary technology is the late president of Hiden Intelligence, a large tech company, and the main developer of this revolutionary technology, Korenosuke Hiden. After the commercial was finished playing, it cut to the news.

“The funeral service of Hiden Intelligence’s founder and president, Mr. Korensuke Hiden was held this morning to members of the political and economic world...” Stated the news broadcaster. 

The news broadcast was cut short for a man, with light brown hair and blue eyes carrying an abnormal silver briefcase, watching on his phone as a bike cyclist loudly passed by him. 

“Shooooot! I’m laaaate even with the five alarms I set up yesterday!”

He looked up to watch the cyclist continue on his way on to, what he assumed was work. 

“Well I hope that guy gets to work on time,” he finished before he looked at his watch. “Ahh!, I might wanna hurry up and get to work too,” as he hurried up on his way to work. 

He continued on his way until he stopped in front of a large white complex. This building is home to the Artificial Intelligence Military Service, or A.I.M.S. for short. 

“Another Day, Another way to help people!” cheered the man with a smile until he walked in. 

“You’re 15 minutes late Naosu, and today is when the ShotRiser’s upgrades are to go under final testing,” stated the cold voice. 

Naosu’s smile dropped just a little, as he stopped in place to address his supervisor.

“I know ma’am, but to be fair, I am very busy, with what is three different jobs when you include this one,'' he explained while turning his attention to his supervisor, Yua Yaiba, a fairly tall woman with brown eyes and hair that went a little past her shoulders, currently dressed in her iconic dark gray suit. 

“That still doesn’t excuse your late arrival, especially since you ensured me you wouldn’t be late today”, she stated as she continued to stare at him.

“I said I wouldn’t be late to finish the testing on the` ShotRiser and look I still have five minutes to prepare.” Yua just sighed in response and began walking farther into the building with Naosu following her. 

“Did you hear about Hiden’s President passing on the news?” Naosu asked as he continued walking with Yaiba. 

“Yes, but that’s not what’s currently important at the moment, what’s that case you currently have in-hand?” as she answered and asked while gesturing to the silver case.

Naosu took a brief look at the silver case before answering “Ah this would new weapon I’m currently working for use with Shotriser”. Yaiba simply nodded and the two of them continued on their way.

After a few minutes of navigating the busy building, the two arrived at their destination, which was the Indoor testing site. Entering the room revealed a large space separated into two spaces, a viewing area with several monitors and computers at the end of each side, and a small table, with a metal case that had A.I.M.S. written on the front, and the testing space which was an even larger space with light gray walls at the end. There were several holes in the testing space, which were from previous tests. Sitting in the viewing were several A.I.M.S. soldiers watching each monitor. Naosu, entering first, walked up to the table, sat down his briefcase and took his place at one of the computers. 

“Alright! Let’s finish up these tests people! I want the new Shotriser system approved today! Miss Yaiba, if you would please?”

Yaiba continued into the testing space after grabbing the metal case. After walking to the center of the testing space he opened the case to reveal a dark gray belt, a blue and black gun with red accents and a light blue device that read Shooting Wolf. 

“Please put the belt on whenever you’re ready so that we may finish the tests,” stated Naosu, Yaiba proceed to put the belt on around her waist. “Proceeding with final testing,” she said while placing the gun on the belt. 

From her coat pocket came orange and smoke gray cassette-like device with writing that said Rushing Cheetah an image of said animal at the end. First, Yaiba pressed the button at the top of the cassette-like as it announced “ _ Dash! _ ” She then inserted it into the gun and opened it while it was inside. The gun said _"Kamen Rider Kamen Rider"_ as Yaiba waited to be instructed.

“Authorization for Progrise Key confirmed,” stated one of the other soldiers in the viewing area. 

Naosu nodded and spoke, “Whenever you’re ready Miss Yaiba”. 

Yaiba grabbed the trigger of the gun and prepared to fire, she said “Henshin” and fired the gun. 

A single silver, almost translucent, bullet was fired leaving an orange streak behind it as it circled Yaiba for a few seconds before opening-up to form several pieces of shiny orange and flat white armor, and a gray undersuit that encased her. Afterward, she removed the gun from her belt and readied herself for a fight.

“Suit and armor formation confirmed, you may now begin the test,” Naosu gave hand sign to one of the other soldiers and they pressed a button at their monitor. 

From the ceiling and walls came several targets and turrets. Before the turrets could lock on to Yaiba was already on the move. She was nearly a blur for those watching their eyes. One moment she was taking aim at a target and next she halfway across the room dodging incoming fire from the various turrets with the previous target destroyed.

This continued for a few more minutes before all the targets were destroyed with great accuracy and precision.

“All targets are confirmed to be destroyed with 97% accuracy,” stated a soldier next to Naosu.

“Great!” Naosu cheered as he took notes on the testing, “Valkyrie if you would please finish the exercise now”.

Yaiba simply nodded as she pressed the button on the Progrise Key. From the gun came the announcement of _“Dash!”_ , which was immediately followed up by “ _ Rushing Blast! _ ”.

Yaiba first shot a big orange ball of energy into the center of the test center. After that, she began to run around the energy sphere shooting more bolts of orange energy into the sphere. This continued until she made a full lap around it, which caused the sphere to explode, destroying any remaining turrets that weren’t already destroyed.

“Alright! Everything ran smoothly and systems are at 100%. You may come back in now, Miss Yaiba,” stated Naosu as he got up from his station.

Placing the gun back onto the belt and removing the Progrise and then the gun once more, the suit and armor were removed. “How’d I do this time?” Yaiba questioned as she came back into the observation area.

“Your time was 2.48, an improvement to last time’s 3.12, and a major improvement when compared to the un-modified Shotriser’s time of 5.05,” stated Naosu.

“I believe it too, with all the behind the scenes modifications and upgrades we’ve done” stated Yaiba as she placed the Shotriser and belt back into the metallic suitcase.

“Yep! I’m glad all those sleepless nights weren’t wasted,” said tiredly as Naosu stretched his body. “I best get these results to Z-” 

“We have reports of rampaging Humagears down in the nearby amusement park, Giggle Dreamland!” Yelled a soldier who rushed into the testing center. 

Yaiba and Naosu glanced at each other before rushing along with the metallic suitcase.

“I want those results printed and ready to be reported before I get back! And bring my case to my office!” yelled Naosu as he left the room.

As the two rushed to get ready for combat, the fight was only starting.

“Why is this happening…?” said a man as rose to view the chaos around him. People were running in fear, as others were being threatened by hacked Humagears on-site

The owner of the amusement park was on the ground in front of him, as he was watching his amusement park, his dream, being destroyed.

The green mantis-like robot, walked behind the pathetic man ready to kill him.

“Slaughter!” It announced as it moved to strike down the unaware man.

“Manager!” The man rushed to protect the owner but was thrown off for his efforts.

Humagear with the appearance of women with short black hair in a white and green dress, carrying a dark gray and white case, arrived “Master Naruto!” She yelled concerned for his safety.

“My….. dream..” whispered the owner has he continued to see his dream of a lively theme park be burned down.

The green robot grabbed and picked him up. ”There is no future where humanity has dreams!” It said while strangling the owner with one hand as it began laughing at the human’s patheticness. 

It was at this moment Aruto had enough. Remembering his father he rose “Don’t you dare laugh!” The green machine stopped and looked at him, Don’t you dare laugh at someone’s dream!....Especially when you don’t know a thing about them!” as he continued to get up.

“I do understand,” as it threw its victim to the side. “A ‘dream ‘is an expression for one’s future goal and desires-”

“People’s dreams......aren’t so simple that you can look it up!” Aruto shouted. “Hey! With that Driver, I can do something about all this right?”

“Correct” The Humagear stated. “It may only be used by the company president fo-”

“Whatever, Just give it to me!” shouted Aruto once more, as he raised his hand towards the Humagear.

“Very well, Master Aruto” as the Humagear began walking towards Aruto it took out of the case a large black, yellow device with silver accents along with a yellow and smoke gray Progrise Key.

Aruto grabbed the equipment from the Humagear. “Please equip the Zero-One Driver on your waist,” and without any hesitation, he did as he was told. 

Upon equipping the Driver it announced “Zero-One Driver!” Immediately Aruto had a weird sensation. When he opened his eyes he was in a white area with coding flowing throughout the space. 

“This is the company’s BS-ZA Cerebro” Izu the Humagear from earlier explain. “Your mind is currently accessing the satellite.”

“In other words, I’m…?” Aruto asked looking at Izu. “You currently have the same thought processing power speed of an AI” she explained as she continued to walk forward.

The scene changed to show what was happening in the real world, as the green robot readied an attack .“If left like this, you will die in five seconds,” she stated, “So, you will use that time to learn the manual”.

Aruto walked forward and pressed a projection that read “user manual”. “Basically learn how to use it right?”. After pressing it, the text changed to “Tutorial mode Start”.

While Arturo was learning how to use his new equipment, A.I.M.S. arrived onto the scene in a squad truck with Naosu following close behind on a specialized motorcycle.

“We’ve arrived at Giggle Dreamland,” announced the driver as several members quickly armed themselves, got out of the truck, and formed a firing line. The last one out of the truck was Yaiba.

“We’re collecting data on the rouge Humagears,” stated Yaiba as she got into position. “All hands-”

Yaiba was interrupted when the black-haired man to her fired his rifle at the rampaging Humagears. “Destroy all of them,” he sternly commanded as he and the rest of them moved in.

“Shoot after I’m done speaking!” Yaiba shouted. “You know that hot head Fuwa, won’t listen in these kinds of situations,” stated Naosu readying his rifle.

“I swear it's gonna get him killed one-day” Naosu said before firing his rifle at several approaching hostiles. Yaiba took cover over at some rubble, while the rest of the team were slowly being pushed back.

Fuwa fired point-blank into one of the hostiles, it sent back but it got up just as soon as it went down, as he checked to reload. “There’s no end to them,” he stated before heading back to the truck.

“Hey! What are doing!?” yelled Naosu as laid cover fire for Fuwa’s retreat. He didn’t get an answer as he continued to head into the truck with Yaiba following close behind.

Fuwa quickly grabbed and opened the case containing the Shotriser. “So, it's finally time to use this?” “Wait Fuwa! We haven’t been granted permission to u-” she was cut off as Fuwa fired at a Humagear sneaking up on her. “Step aside,” Fuwa said as he got out of the truck and continued to fight with the Shotriser.

“Learning complete,” stated Aruto as he pressed the button on the Progrise Key with it saying _“Jump!”_. The machine launched his attack, as Aruto placed the key in front of the right side of the Driver with making it announce “ _Authorise!”_. 

It was at this moment a giant mechanical grasshopper fell from the sky to block the machine’s attack. It then started to jump around as Aruto begin to pose. Drawing his arms in an arc with him holding the Progrise Key in front of him before, he then opened the front plate of the Progrise, as it revealed a mechanical grasshopper, and held to the right of himself.

“Henshin!” he shouted before placing the open key into the right side of the Driver. It announced “ _ Progrise! Jump and Rise! RIsing Hopper! _ ” as a black, and silver suit formed with red accents formed around Aruto and the Grasshopper bounced even more before separating into several pieces, that then formed onto Aruto. “ _ A JUMP TO THE SKY TURNS TO A RIDER KICK _ ,” finished a text-to-speech voice as yellow armor with red eyes finished forming onto the undersuit along with a black and yellow suitcase.

“Who are you?” asked the machine. “Zero-One!” answered Aruto as he handed a black and yellow suitcase to Izu. With a spin, he announced, “That’s my name!” 

He charged at the machine blocking its attempt to strike at him as he countered with a strong jab that sent the robot back. Once it got up, he came at it with a kick that made the robot fly through the air till it landed. Before it got a chance to fully recover, Aruto was already on it blocking and dodging several strikes, before delivering some of his own. The former a Humagear went for a leg sweep with its claws, but Aruto quickly jumped out of the way, too far out of the way.

Taking a look at where he was, Aruto was astounded. “Woah, that leg power is leg-it,” The rampaging robot began to fire laser beams, but Aruto jumped down and blocked it before dealing a devastating punch. Seeing that, he was about to give chase once more “Alright-” before his attention was set on the owner running away from more corrupted Humagears.

He was quick to go and defend the man from his attackers. “Get outta here!” he said quickly before grabbing one of the robots and pushing it back. As he did another one followed and pulled out a combat knife tried slashing at him. Aruto let go of the one he was holding, as he proceed to dodge the blade aimed at him, while the other robot grabbed its knife and joined the first in its assault.

Izu, coming near to the scene, noticed his dilemma and took a brief look at the black and yellow suitcase in hand. “Master Aruto!” she shouted to catch his attention, while also throwing the case in his direction.

Aruto barely had any time to react before the case hit him in the face, “Oww!” “Apologizes, Master Aruto,” Izu said with a bow. “I’m good” Aruto assured her, as he dodged away from his assailants and grabbed the suitcase.

Kicking away one of his attackers and blocking the other with the suitcase. This allowed him to disarm one of them. Throwing the case into the air, the second attacker was caught off guard as it tumbled backward.

Aruto caught the case with a spin and blocked the incoming fire from the other robot. Grabbing the bottom section of the case and flipping over revealed a sword blade as the case announced, _“Bladerise!”_

Aruto once again engaged the two robots with his sword. Delivering several slashes, while also dodge several more attacks, Aruto quickly destroyed the two robots. As he did so the green robot from before came charging up at Aruto from behind.

Aruto blocked and dodge, while also delivering some of his own, its attacks as rushed him. This continued as a hooded figure watching the ongoing fight.

“Get him, Get him!” He cheered as he jumped up and down in his child-like excitement. The figure continued to cheer unaware of the rouge Humagear behind him getting up. It tried to attack the hooded man with its knife, but the man just deflected the blade, grabbed the robot, and fired his pistol into its head. All the while laughing with a smile of joy.

In spite of this, the green robot from before was sent rolling as Aruto continued to dominate the fight.

The mantis-like Humagear swiftly rose and sent green energy slashes at Aruto that were tearing through several vehicles causing them to explode or sent them into the air. Reacting quickly Aruto backflipped to avoid the slashes, which exploded on impact behind him. He jumped on top of a white car, then a black car, before jumping through the windshield of a bus. He continued to dodge inside the bus by using the seats and handrails, as he reached the back. He jumped once more through the back window and sent a hard blow to the green Humagear.

“There’s only one person who can stop you,” Aruto stated pointing to the Humagear, “Me!” before pointing at himself. He then pushed in the Progrise Key as the Driver announced “RISING IMPACT!” Aruto quickly readied himself before dashing in front of the corrupt Humagear and kicking it into the air. Following it with a massive jump, he kicked it downwards. As they both fell energy was coursing through Aruto’s legs as kicked through the robot, destroying it. When he landed on the ground he was sent tumbling into an attraction and some nearby rubble, to the force of his attack. “And here's my stop!” as he collapsed in the rubble

As Aruto rested from his fight, AIMS finally finished off the remaining rouge Humagears.

Fuwa was standing over one of them ready to fire and end it, “Fuwa stop! I want at least one intact them so we can find out how this happened” shouted Naosu as he finished off the last one.

“Fine,” Fuwa stated as he left, “History is repeating itself,” he whispered harshly to himself, before entering the truck. “Alright people! I want as much of the remains as can get” Naosu commanded as grabbed the only intact Humagear and loaded onto his bike.

“Seems, we’ll be busy,” Yaiba commented to herself, as she helped load the remains into the truck. 

Elsewhere the hooded figure delivered a key to another man sitting in a chair.

“Zero-One?” the other man asked as he took the cracked key and placed it into a machine. “Seems the previous president didn’t simply die, huh, Horobi?” questioned the first one as he took down his hood.

“Either way, the day humanity becomes an endangered species is near,” stated Horobi, as he looked at their banner as his computer was sent a transmission.


	2. Episode 2: AI! Enemy or Ally? Let's find out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The A.I.M.S. trio goes to Hiden Intelligence to investigate what happened. Aruto tries to help but a rogue Humagear gets in the way, so let's find out how its dealt with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be out like a week ago, but stuff happened (like me forgetting to actually upload this). Now onward to the chapter!

After the clean-up and delivering what was left of the rouge humagears that they could to A.I.M.S. HQ for investigation, Yaiba, Naosu, and Fuwa, wearing suits, headed to their appointment with Hiden Intelligence’s new president the next day to find out what’s going on.

A large skyscraper with two towers nearly spiraling around each other, makes up Hiden Intelligence HQ with two airships continuously flying around the area.

Walking into the ground-floor plaza the three were stopped by a security guard Humagear. “Please state your business.” 

Naosu spoke up, “Ah, Mamoru is that you? It’s good to see you again!” The Humagear, Mamoru, addressed Naosu. 

“Naosu, are you here for work? You should have your security pass on-hand.” Naosu shook his head and took out his Risephone to show his A.I.M.S. ID. “Actually no, I’m here with A.I.M.S. to investigate the incident involving several rouge Humagears yesterday.”

“You may proceed then” stated Mamoru as he stepped aside and three continued on to their destination. 

“What did he mean by ‘are here for work’” asked an agitated Fuwa. 

“It seems you forgot why I get more days off than you, I own and operate my business that specializes in Humagear repairs” answered Naosu as they stepped into an elevator heading to the president’s floor.

Fuwa only got more annoyed but remained quiet for the rest of the ride. After a few minutes, the elevator stopped at the group’s floor and the three walked to the president’s office.

“Please enter,” said a voice inside the room and Yaiba walked in first followed by Fuwa, then Naosu. “We’re with A.I.M.S., the Cabinet secretariat’s Artificial Intelligence Military Service” Yaiba stated as she and Fuwa stood at the president’s desk, while Naosu leaned on the left wall with his arms crossed.

“A.I.M.S.?” asked the president confused. “We’re going to be questioning Hiden personnel,” Yaiba continued as she pulled out her Risephone to show her A.I.M.S. ID, “I’m Technical Supervisor, Yua Yaiba and this is agent-'' Fuwa presented his A.I.M.S. ID.

“Fuwa Isamu. Be thorough.” Fuwa stated as he placed his Risephone into his coat pocket and slammed his hand against the desk, “Your answers cloud land you in jail”. 

“In jail?!” questioned the shocked president. This time Naosu answered as the assistant readied a sitting area. 

“Yes jail, there was an incident yesterday, at Giggle Dreamland, where several Humagears attacked civilians in the area. The problem is there were no traces of the main Humagear suspected of starting the whole thing. Your company is currently suspected of concealing evidence,” he stated from the wall. 

“There is no evidence to corroborate that claim” responded the Humagear assistant. “You heard her!” added the president.

“Always covering your tracks...” Fuwa said as he sat next to Yaiba. She spoke next “Under the Special Artificial Intelligence Act, we at A.I.M.S. have the ability to prosecute AI-based violations”. This took the president by surprise. “Huh!... Violations?” he asked as he turned to his assistant. “First law, no matter the reason, a Humagear must not endanger a human” informed the assistant. 

“Don’t think you can keep this quiet, your Humagears are killing machines,” Fuwa said. This statement earned him a glare from Naosu. 

“Fuwa, we are not here for slander,” Yaiba corrected. 

“Hey, hey let’s not be so prickly, guys!” mediated the president, ”Let me show you one of my knock-em-out gags!” he continued as he stood by Naosu. He brought up his Risephone and said “My future must be bright!” before moving into another pose, “First day here and the world revolves around me!” as bent down with his arms behind him. “That’s how you know it’s by Aruto!” he finished by pointing to the other wall. Naosu looked confused before he had to stifle a laugh as Fuwa struggled not to laugh.

It was at that moment that the security system went off. “Emergency! Emergency!” it stated as the lights flashed red. “President Aruto there is an intruder”. The assistant informed Aruto. Down on the plaza, there was delivery Humagear losing it on the first floor.

Mamoru was the first to respond. “Trespasser located!” as he tried to detain Humagear, “Only authorized personnel only!”.

The five were quick to arrive and saw the Humagear throw Mamoru off and said: “Exterminate all humans!”. He then activated a black and red device similar to a Progrise Key in shape as it announced “ _ Kuehno _ ” in a deep voice. The humagear then slid it into a sliver and red device on his waist, he then pressed in the left side of the device as it announced “ _ Zetsumerise! _ ”. Red wires attached to the red and black device, cracking it. The Humagear’s eyes glowed red, as its skin burned off, and raised its head to the sky and opened his mouth in a scream. Red pipes shot out its mouth and surrounded the Humagear, then he transformed. 

The Humagear now had a red head that fanned out at the end. In his hands were two red swords that curved outwards in the shape similar to bat wings. He then threw them at the people in front of him, but before they could hit Mamoru blocked them as they were deflected to the stairs the five were going down. Reacting quickly Fuwa and Yaiba jumped forward to avoid them, while Naosu grabbed Aruto and the Humagear assistant. Fuwa recovered first, “You people build monsters like that?!”. He pulled out the Shotriser and fired at the monster.

The monster was sent rolling back as the bullet landed. Naosu recovered and pulled out his pistol, waiting to provide cover fire, as Fuwa moved behind a pillar and fired another shot. The monster rolled out of the way and sent his blades flying. Fuwa took cover behind the pillar as he barely dodged the flying boomerangs on their return arc. 

“Disobeying orders again!? Yaiba shouted as the monster readied another throw. Yaiba moved out of the way of the blades and both her Fuwa returned fire. 

The monster stumbled backward and decided to change tactics. It jumped up and began crawling on the wall. Yaiba, Naosu, and Fuwa continued to fire on it until Fuwa landed a decisive shot that caused it to fall. Fuwa took this opportunity and pulled out a light blue Progrise Key. 

“I’ll transform and scrap it” he stated as he tried to open it…. only for it not to open. “It’s not opening?!” Fuwa concerned continued to try and open it. 

Seeing Fuwa’s dilemma Naosu burst into a quick burst of laughter before providing more cover fire, “That hot head never pays attention does he?”.

The monster took this distraction to get up again and throw his blades again. Fuwa and Yaiba hid behind the pillar once more, but the blades’ return arc was aimed at the pillar. Realizing this Yaiba kicked both her and Fuwa out the way before the blades cut right through the pillar. 

“It won’t open with authorization from me as weapons adviser,” she informed Fuwa while getting back into cover.

Mamoru used the distraction to evacuate the remaining staff, on the other hand, Izu grabbed Aruto and pulled him out of what she thought was out of earshot of Naosu. Naosu noticed the two leave and took a careful eye out for them. 

“President Aruto, I advise you to act before there are casualties,” she suggested. Aruto only replied with “Me!?” Izu continued “However, please try to conceal your identity from A.I.M.S.”.

A scream caused Aruto to look back at the situation. “Guess I have too” was all he could say before, equipping the Zero-One Driver, activated the Rising Hopper Progrise Key, transformed, and leaping into the fray now as Zero-One.

Naosu observed Zero-One as he grabbed the monster and forced it outside. He turned to the Humangear and spoke, “So I didn’t introduce myself earlier, I’m Naosu Shufuku, Head of R&D at A.I.M.S., may I ask for yours?” Naosu asked as he stopped on the side of the door to make sure the coast was clear. 

The Humagear responded, “I am Izu, President Aruto’s Assistant”.

“Well as far as I can tell the coast is clear of that Rogue Humagear, it was good to meet you Izu, but duty calls”he stated and left outside to see Yaiba and Fuwa in the middle of an argument. 

“I’m the captain of A.I.M.S.!” Fuwa stated heatedly. 

“And I command authority over all A.I.M.S. arsenal!” Yaiba countered just as heated.

“Alright! Alright! Love birds not to interrupt your lover’s quarrel, but we should do our jobs and split up to find that Humagear”. Naosu walked up to the two and said to interrupt their staring contest. Both of them glared at him before going their separate ways. “Geez, those two can be such a headache” Naosu stated to himself, as he left the scene.

Later on, Fuwa met Aruto on the roof to have a ‘heart-to-heart’. “This company hasn’t changed one bit,” Fuwa started “Lying about the murderous nature of your Humagears and building your success off the backs of victims”. 

“Wait a minute! Humagears are designed to help people and make life better, they’re what people dreamed for!” Aruto defended.

Fuwa quickly countered “So you’ll let the nightmare repeat itself!?” Aruto grew quiet to this. Fuwa then walked towards the rail and stared at a walled-off area at the edge of the city. “An entire city was destroyed in an accident, it was called Daybreak,... but that was no accident. The reality of the situation was that the Humagears went on a murderous rampage!... I was there that day, and Hiden Intelligence covered it all up,” Fuwa balled his fist as he grew angry remembering it. 

“An accident they called it!'' At this point Fuwa stopped looking at the city and moved in front of Aruto. “I will expose your company and its sins,” Fuwa declared as he left the rooftop.

Down below the red Humagear once again appeared, this time behind the media at Hiden Intelligence. Mamoru was quick to respond, as he grappled the monster. Only for the monster to throw him to the side, while the press ran away scared. It was then that the hooded figure appeared behind Mamoru, while he was trying to get up, and attached the same silver and red device as the transformed Humagear. Once the device made contact with Mamoru’s waist, it sent silver belt straps with spikes attached to firmly secure itself to him.

The figure adjusted his hood as he spoke to Mamoru, “You can be my friend too, so destroy this place please”. 

“Protect… this...company….” he struggled to say as he clutched the yellow sash Aruto had given him on his arm, “That is my task!”. The hooded man only laughed at that, 

“Sorry, but you’re wrong. Your task is to kill people”. Mamoru’s eyes glowed red as he announced: “Connection to MetsubouJinrai.net established”.

Yaiba was the first on the scene to deal with the red Humagear with it still chasing the press. “We’re with A.I.M.S.!” she said as she and her team opened fire. This only served to enrage the monstrous android as it charged at them.

On the other hand, Aruto and Izu had just finished evacuating the rest of the staff, when the hooded figure climbed the steps to the area, they were in. “Who are you?” Aruto questioned. 

“Me? You could call me… A pioneer of the world… I guess,” he cryptically answered before stepping aside to show Mamoru. 

Aruto was taken aback, “Mamoru! Why did you let him inside?” Mamoru replied in a distorted voice “It is what MeMetsubouJinrai.net commands,” as he pulled out a purple and black rectangular device similar to the red Humagear. He activated it and it announced: “ _ Ekal _ ” in a deep voice, as he then placed inside the sliver device on his waist. 

“That belt...” Aruto whispered recognizing the device as the ones the red Humagear and the green from the other day wore. 

Mamoru pressed in the left side and began to transform as the belt announced: “ _ Zetsumerise! _ ”. His skin burned off to the point of showing his black frame with white fitted shoulder pads, chest armor, and kneepads, as he opened his mouth to shoot out copper pipes that surrounded him. His face opened to show a metal skull, as the pipes then collided against him as his new form was revealed. He had copper lines running throughout his body, on his shoulder was a copper-colored tail-like piece of armor, and his face, now copper too, had two large mandibles with his eyes now long, wide, and yellow.

The transformed Mamoru went to tackle Aruto, but he went down and tried to stop him. “Mamoru snap out of this!” he pleaded, but he just continued to struggle against Aruto grip, “This isn’t you!”. 

It didn’t take long for Mamoru to break free and send Aruto rolling. The hooded man left with a laugh as Aruto slammed into a pillar. Izu took this moment to inform Aruto of the situation “Once a Humagear’s code has been altered, it cannot be reverted”. 

Aruto took that shock, “Then what do I do!?”

“You will have to exterminate him,” Izu simply said.

While Aruto was struggling to find his will to fight Mamoru, Yaiba. was able to lead the red Humagear to a nearby empty dock.

Yaiba was firing at the monster until she ran out of ammo. She took cover behind a nearby crate to quickly reload her pistol. She was about to look peek until she realized that the monster was on top of the same crate. It was about to throw its blades at her before a single bullet shot past her hair and landed on the monster sending it back and knocking off the container.

She looked back to see Fuwa, several feet away, walking towards her with the Shotriser in one hand and the belt strap. 

He stopped walking as stated, “I’ll make scrap out of every Humagear!”. He then attached the belt and placed the go onto that. 

“Stop! You aren’t authorized to use that yet!” shouted Yaiba. 

Fuwa only shouted back “I said I’m going to do it and I make my own rules,” as he grabbed the Shooting Wolf Progrise key from his coat. He then started to pull on the top of the progrise key continuing “Humagears will pay”.

While at Hiden, Aruto was still being thrown around by Mamoru. “Humagears are the reason why I’m here today,” he stated from the marble floor. He started to pick himself up and continued, “...One of them protected me!” He then equipped the Zero-One, staring down Mamoru as he stated his belief “...Humagears are not killing machines! They’re humanity’s dream!”

Fuwa was still struggling to force open the Progrise Key. as he too stated what he believed: “Humagears are a threat, they humanity’s enemy! And I will obliterate them!” At this point, Fuwa forcibly opened the Progrise Key, to Yaiba’s shock. 

He then activated it as it announced “ _ Bullet! _ ” before placing it into the ShotRiser. With the Shotriser’s standby announcement of “ _ Kamen Rider. Kamen Rider, _ ” repeating and going off, Fuwa grabbed the Shotriser and aimed it at the sky before slowly aiming it at the red Humagear ahead of him. “Henshin!” “ _ Shotrise! _ ”.

A single silver bullet was fired, with a blue glow and trail, as it raced towards the Humagear. The killing machine dodged to the side, as the bullet turned around and came at Fuwa and he punched it. Red pods spread all around him and released flat white armor formed around his hand and arm. His right leg was covered in the same white armor, while his left leg was covered in metallic blue with red accents that had claws over his toes. His left arm was covered in the same armor, while the chest armor was mostly made of the blue armor with some white on the right side. The helmet was the last to form, as it encased Fuwa, it was white with light blue eyes with a sharp mane that ended in blue and red. The gun finished the transformation by announcing: “ _ The elevation increases as the bullet is fired, _ ” as excess heat was vented out.

Aruto with a face full of determination activated the Rising Hopper Progrise Key. He placed the key on the left side of the driver and the giant yellow and silver grasshopper broke through the glass ceiling to defend Aruto from Mamoru, it then began to bounce around the open area. 

Shards of glass rained, as Aruto shouted “Henshin!” as he opened the Progrise Key and inserted it into the driver. Aruto transformed and once again turned into Kamen Rider Zero-One as the belt finished “ _ A JUMP TO THE SKY TURNS TO A RIDER KICK! _ ”. Zero-One charged Mamoru started pushing him back and out of the area.

Fuwa engaged the red Humagear, firing several shots as he pushed the robot back. On the other hand Yaiba began recording his fight, “Fuwa has become Kamen Rider Vulcan...” was all she noted before she continued filming. 

Aruto pushed back Mamoru to a parking garage. The copper faced Humagear used a pillar to dodge Aruto’s strikes, before going to send his own punch. Aruto deflected the fist and kicked the Humagear in the head. The copper faced Humagear rolled to stop near several motorcycles. Taking note of this Mamoru hacked one and began to ride away.

Izu came down the nearby stairs and stopped Aruto from just running off to chase Mamoru, “President Aruto, the Risephone can summon your company motorcycle”. At this new information, Aruto pulled out his Risephone and pressed the Bike app, then he placed it on the left side of Zero-One Driver. “Changing to Superbike, motorcycle mode” the phone stated. After a few seconds, the Risephone stated “please watch your head” as a giant version of the Risephone burst through the concrete ceiling and floated. Aruto walked up to it and tentatively pressed the bike icon. It folded open to reveal a black and yellow dirt bike as it announced “ _ RISE HOPPER! _ ”. Aruto got on the Rise Hopper and began to pursue Mamoru.

Fuwa lost sight of the Humagear as he walked between the crates as the sun was setting. Suddenly the Humagears red boomerang blades came flying at him tearing into the metal shipping containers as they went. was fighting the red Humagear as it used its blades to attack. The Humagear threw its blades, but Fuwa dodged to the side. He shot back in retaliation but the Humagear began climbing the nearby containers in the dockyard.

As Fuwa gave chase to the red Humagear, Aruto had chased Mamoru to the same dockyard and was ready to finish this.

“Mamoru there’s only one guy that can stop you! And that’s me!” Aruto stated as he placed the Rising Hopper Key into the Attache Caliber and jumped. Mamoru extended his mandibles to him only for them to get sliced off “ _ Ready to utilize Grasshopper’s ability! _ ” the sword announced as yellow lines shot out of the blade. “ _ Rising Dispatch Slash! _ ” Aruto landed in front of Mamoru and slashed him once before slashing him again across the chest, destroying him.

The sun had just finished setting, and Fuwa finally got the Humagear right where he wanted.

“You’re scrap!” was all Fuwa said while pressing the activation button for Shooting Wolf “ _ Bullet! _ ”. The Shotriser charged up for a moment before Fuwa shot out four blue wolf head-shaped bullets. 

The Humagear tried to jump away from them, but the first bullet hit in the arm before the second sent back into a shipping container that was separated by three shipping containers away from Fuwa. Once pinned the third and fourth bullet continued to pin him, the Shotriser began to charge blue with blue energy. As Fuwa pressed the trigger the gun announced: “ _ Shooting Blast! _ ” as the ball energy, sending Fuwa back a few feet, melted through the shipping containers, destroyed the Humagear and kept going before flying up and exploding.

Fuwa could only stay as he looked at the glowing form of Zero-One. They looked at each other for a few more silent moments, before the Grasshopper themed hero jumped away.

In the distance, Naosu had watched Zero-One’s fight go down, as he proceeded to grin. “Guess I need to get in gear too,” he quietly said to himself while getting on his navy bike and riding away.

The next day Hiden held a press conference concerning the events that had transpired over the last couple of days.

Naosu Yaiba watched the press conference go in the back. Fuwa came in a little after with his arm in a sling. The three watched as the vice president tried to keep the news people calm. That was until Aruto and Izu walked in, Aruto wore a blue suit with a blue and white striped tie.

Aruto walked and took the podium from the vice president. Izu began to tap on her tablet to show a video clip. The video was of Mamoru’s transformation into a Magia. “These past violations involving Humagears turning into monsters have been caused by a group known as MetsubouJinrai.net,” stated the president to everyone’s surprise, “This group has been hacking Humagears to cause harm to people''. 

Aruto looked over at the remade Mamoru before speaking again, “That is why we cannot blame the Humagears! They are humanity’s dreams designed to improve our lives! And I intend to prove that!” This had Fuwa and Naosu actually looked at him, with a serious look. “But, who are you?” asked one of the press members. “Chief Executive Officer and President of Hiden Intelligence, Hiden Aruto.

“A comedian like you?” asked a Humagear journalist. Aruto simply smirked, readjusted his jacket and stepped down from the podium and in front of the press. 

“A future so bright!” as he raised his hand with his Risephone. Naosu started laughing quietly as he left the room knowing this knock-em-out-gag, on the other hand, the press moved closer to see what the president would do. “First day here and the world revolves around me!” as he placed his arms behind himself. “And that’s how you know it a show by Aruto!” as he pointed towards the crowd with a smile. To say that the press was not impressed would be an understatement. Fuwa left the room trying not to laugh at the joke as Izu explained the gag to the press.


	3. Episode 2.5: Where was Naosu?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into what Naosu did later on in chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this will be a trend or something but thought I'd try it out. This also going out real soon since I live in the states and we're on lockdown at home.

After leaving Yuiba and Fuwa, and searching around for a while with no results for the transformed Humagear’s whereabouts, Naosu received a phone call. He quickly answered the call on his Risephone as he continued walking to his bike.

“Hello Hello! This is Naosu speaking,” he said to the person on the other line.

“Naosu, I’m approving your designs for the new Shotriser, seeing as it has a 1000% improvement over the previous version,” stated the voice on the other line.

“Ah, Thank you, sir, for your high praises, but it wasn’t much really anyone else could have taken a look and see what improvements could have been made, now is there anything else I can help you with?” he replied to his caller while sitting on his bike.

“I’d like to resend my offer for you to work here,”

“And I’ll give you the same answer as last time: I’m happy where I am, but thank you for the offer,” just then a Humagear with a bronze head riding a motorcycle flew out of the nearby parking garage in front of him, quickly followed by Zero-One on his own motorcycle.

“I’m sorry sir, but duty calls!” He hung up and quickly put on his helmet and followed the two.

After a short motorcycle chase, Naosu stopped and recorded Zero-One finishing off the rouge Humagear. After watching the yellow Kamen Rider and Vulcan leave, he then called Yaiba on his Risephone, “Yaiba, did Fuwa become Vulcan?”.

“I have video confirmation of Fuwa successfully transforming into Kamen Rider Vulcan.” Naosu was off his bike and began

“Did you give him permission to do so?” Naosu was looking for anything salvageable from the Humagear’s destruction.

“No, he forced the key open,” he heard a hint of surprise in her voice.

“Wait he forced open the key!? That’s a surprise I wasn’t expecting, anyways if I could get a copy of the recording that would be great,” he said into his phone before picking up a few pieces of rubble. “Alright, that’s all Yaiba I’ll see you at work,” He hung up and stored the pieces of the destroyed Humagear in his bike before noting “Guess I need to get in gear too,” to himself and riding away from the area.

The following day he met up with his two co-workers to attend Hiden’s press conference. He noticed that Fuwa’s arm was in a sling.

“Hmm, guess I’ll have to tone down the power output of the blast since it put you into a sling”. Fuwa looked surprised at this.

“How’d you know about that!?” Naosu just smiled and winked.

“I have my ways, now let’s head inside” was all he said as he opened the door for Fuwa and Yaiba to the press conference.

searched for a while with no results as to the transformed Humagear’s whereabouts before receiving a phone call. He quickly answered the call on his Risephone as he continued walking to his bike.

“Hello Hello! This is Naosu speaking,” he said to the person on the other line.

“Naosu, I’m approving your designs for the new Shotriser, seeing as it has a 1000% improvement over the previous version,” stated the voice on the other line.

“Ah, Thank you, sir, for your high praises, but it wasn’t much really anyone else could have taken a look and see what improvements could have been made, now is there anything else I can help you with?” he replied to his caller while sitting on his bike.

“I’d like to resend my offer for you to work here,”

“And I’ll give you the same answer as last time: I’m happy where I am, but thank you for the offer,” just then a Humagear with a bronze head riding a motorcycle flew out of the nearby parking garage in front of him, quickly followed by Zero-One on his own motorcycle.

“I’m sorry sir, but duty calls!” He hung up and quickly put on his helmet and followed the two.

After a short motorcycle chase, Naosu stopped and recorded Zero-One finishing off the rouge Humagear. After watching the yellow Kamen Rider and Vulcan leave, he then called Yaiba on his Risephone, “Yaiba, did Fuwa become Vulcan?”.

“I have video confirmation of Fuwa successfully transforming into Kamen Rider Vulcan.” Naosu was off his bike and began

“Did you give him permission to do so?” Naosu was looking for anything salvageable from the Humagear’s destruction.

“No, he forced the key open,” he heard a hint of surprise in her voice.

“Wait he forced open the key!? That’s a surprise I wasn’t expecting, anyways if I could get a copy of the recording that would be great,” he said into his phone before picking up a few pieces of rubble. “Alright, that’s all Yaiba I’ll see you at work,” He hung up and stored the pieces of the destroyed Humagear in his bike before noting “Guess I need to get in gear too,” to himself and riding away from the area.

The following day he met up with his two co-workers to attend Hiden’s press conference. He noticed that Fuwa’s arm was in a sling.

“Hmm, guess I’ll have to tone down the power output of the blast since it put you into a sling”. Fuwa looked surprised at this.

“How’d you know about that!?” Naosu just smiled and winked.

“I have my ways, now let’s head inside” was all he said as he opened the door for Fuwa and Yaiba to the press conference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter but I had fun doing it. Wonder if I should do more of these?


	4. Episode 3: Can an AI make Sushi from the Soul?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aruto tries selling a Humagear to an old Sushi chef. Yaiba and Naosu visit the same restaurant and it spirals down from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello again! Sorry for the long wait I may or may not have forgotten to finish chapter 3 for a while because I thought I'd already finished it....... yeah, so moving on, enjoy!

Several days after Hiden’s press conference revealing MetsubouJinrai.net, Aruto went to personally sell a Humagear, to three-star sushi restaurant owner Norio Uozumi. That was until Yua Yaiba and Naosu walked into the restaurant.

“There is great value in Humagears,” Yaiba simply stated as she and Naosu walked over to the bar. 

“You’re siding with us… weird” Aruto found the idea stunning but that got him a small smile from Yaiba. 

Naosu let out a little laugh before he said: “I think you’re misunderstanding what she meant by that”. He pulled out a seat for Yaiba and then one for himself as Aruto gave him a confused look.

Yaiba pulled out her Risephone and had the Humagear download an application, as Aruto watched in interest. “You’re the CEO and you don’t know about this?” Yaiba questioned.

“Well you know a lot,” commented Aruto. 

“She is A.I.M.S.’s technical advisor, I’ll have one shrimp please,” Naosu said. “One chef’s recommendation,” asked Yaiba with a smile, “Look now, he can make his presentation to the owner,” Yaiba said to the other three.

“Nigiro has taken data from the Risephone and analyzed it,” Izu explained, while Nigiro grabbed the requested fish and rice. “And creates a choice of sushi, most suitable for the patron, that is the capability of a Humagear,” she continued as he finished the two serving of sushi. 

“Here ya go, a serving based on skill and tastes: one fatty tuna and one shrimp,” finished Nigiro as he placed onto the wooden plates in front of Yaiba and Naosu.

“It's got dark soy sauce on it,” Yaiba noticed before eating hers. The reaction was instant as Yaiba began to have a big smile “Mmm! So good!” she stated, while Naosu was just happy with his shrimp 

“I told you this place was great,” before eating his sushi. 

“That hype is real!” Aruto commented with excitement. 

Yaiba regained her composure before answering him “Co-existing with technology is the new way of life, It’s up to humans to decide how to live with Humagears” 

“That’s right! I’m so glad you feel me” Aruto said while the owner looked unsatisfied.

“So why are you two here?” Aruto asked as he turned to face the two A.I.M.S. agents, “A date?”. 

“Nope, we happened to have the same lunch break today, so decided to have some sushi together” Naosu quickly answered as he sat back in his chair. Nirigiro proceeded to make another serving of sushi as the five watched in silence.

“Here ya go, a serving to your taste: One squid,” he said with a smile as he placed the plate down in front of the man.

The five watched with quiet anticipation as the older man ate sushi. “Disgusting! That wasn’t sushi,” he said. 

“No ... isn't that what you like?” Aruto asked with clear confusion. “The sushi life is not for a robot,” the owner concluded.”That’s not true!” Aruto defended while getting out of his seat. “Robots ain’t got no soul!” the man sternly told Aruto. 

“No soul?” Aruto questioned himself, while Naosu took a thoughtful look. “Enough! Sinceri-Sushi will die with me,” he declared before he left the shop.

“But this is my favorite place to get sushi…,” Naosu said sadly while Yaiba’s phone rang. Yaiba answered her phone, “A Magia!?” was also she said before quickly leaving, as Noasu and Aruto watched her go. 

Naosu turned to Aruto and spoke, “So I don’t think I introduced myself last time Mr. President, I’m Naosu Shufuku head of R&D at A.I.M.S., but please call me Naosu it’s good to meet you,” he offered his hand. 

“Well, it’s good to meet you too, Naosu but I gotta see what’s going on,” Aruto said, as he and Izu left Naosu. “Guess I’m paying today….” said quietly to himself.

In a nearby plaza, Vulcan was fighting a white transformed Humagear, with tentacles for hair. Aruto arrived at the scene and transformed into Zero-One to assist Vulcan.

“You’re here again, damn grasshopper,” Fuwa then shot at the Neohi Magia separating it from Zero-One and then at him. 

Zero-One backflipped to avoid the oncoming bullets, only for the Neohi Magia to push him out of the way, the Magia then shot out several tentacles at Vulcan. He shot most of them down before three of them hit him and sent him rolling. Zero-One took this opportunity and closed his Attache Caliber. The suitcase announced “ _ Chargerise! _ ” as Aruto opened the case once more and pressed the trigger the sword announced “ _ Full Charge! Kaban Slash! _ ”. The blade turned yellow while Aruto slashed towards the Magia. The Blade produced a yellow energy slash, which cut off two of the monster’s tentacles.

The tentacles latched themselves onto Zero-One. The white Magia recovered and produced a black and purple cloud. When it dissipated the Magia was gone. “It got away,” said Vulcan as he looked into the distance. 

“You gotta be squidding me,” Zero-One said before realizing Vulcan would try and take him down. He backed away slowly till Vulcan noticed him running away. 

“Hey! Get back here!” Vulcan shouted before Zero-One leaped away. Vulcan tried to shoot him down but only shot the tentacles still on him, off.

Naosu jogged up to see the aftermath of the fight. “I’m guessing it escaped?” he said to Fuwa. 

“The killing machine and the damn grasshopper escaped,” Fuwa said while transforming out of Vulcan. “Magia,” Naosu corrected. Fuwa looked confused as Naosu continued as he stared out at the lake, “I was looking at the hacked data from one of the corrupted Humagears from the amusement park. The grunts are referred to as Trilobite Magia,” Naosu was looking Fuwa straight in the eyes, “Look, Fuwa if you can please try to either capture the Magia or obtain that key they use for their transformation. I know how you feel about Humagears, but we need to find out more about them.” 

Fuwa walked off and simply said “No promises,” before leaving. Naosu just sighed before he too left.

Aruto came down with Nigiro into the secret section of his office in time to see Izu grab a new ocean blue Progrise Key from the 3D printer. The key read “ _ Biting Shark _ ”. Izu handed it to Aruto, “President Aruto here is a new type of Progrise Key”.

He took the key with excitement and thanked her. “So you out where the squid-dude went?”

“I am currently searching for its whereabouts,” Aruto walked and sat down in the nearby desk with sadness written on his face.

Before Aruto could get too sad, Nigiro posed a question. “Is it possible for a soul to become data?” Aruto was surprised at the question, but Izu didn’t understand it.

“The boss seeks one with a soul. Therefore if a soul could be installed” He explained, but his idea was quickly shot down.

“That is impossible because a soul cannot become data,” Izu explained.

Nigiro appeared to grow sad at the news and come up with another, but Aruto came up with an idea.

“Izu, can you research something for me regarding Sinceri-Sushi?” Izu tilted her head at the request.

Meanwhile, the A.I.M.S. trio was still hunting the Maiga. Fuwa popped out of the van in his assault attire.

“Fuwa! Calm down we’ll get it soon!” Naosu voiced from inside the van. Fuwa proceeded to ignore him and started questioning Yaiba.

“Were you just playing on your phone?” He tried to look at what she was doing but she just put her phone down to her side.

“Whatever. I’ll find him on my own” as he walked away, Yaiba grew a smirk.

“You don’t get it. You have no idea how tools work” she then walked away.

Naosu took his head out of the van to look around “Did those two just leave me here? It's the dead of night!”

The following day, Aruto, holding onto a box, returned with Izu and Nigiro to the Sinceri-Sushi, they found the owner cleaning while Naosu ate some sushi at the bar.

“I’ll miss this place if you decide to close down” The owner kept his unimpressed face as the three of them entered the dining area.

“Why are you here?” he questioned, while Naosu observed the group.

“These are the ingredients Nigiro used this morning, and I’d like for you to try his sushi again” the owner simply denied the plea.

“I’m busy preparing for tomorrow. Go home” Aruto looked around the restaurant before he continued.

“Everyone you’ve raised….. Left without inheriting right?” Naosu became surprised to hear this.

“Is that what your  _ data _ told you?” he gave a weak laugh “Well you’re correct! None of them could keep up with me. Their souls were bent by their frustration.” Nigiro then stepped up to speak.

“My soul will not waver, for I have no soul” the owner turned his attention to the Humagear. 

Aruto spoke again, “You’ve got a hidden technique for pressing sushi, don’t you? We asked your former pupils ourselves!” 

The owner finally relented at this point and gave Nirigo another chance to prove himself. Everyone either stood or sat around the bar as they waited with anticipation for the test. He clawed his hands around the rice and squid, after a few Nigiro seconds Nirigo threw it into the air. He grabbed the rice and put it in both his hands quickly pressing it in his hands. He then squished the two rice chucks together, grabbed the squid, and gently placed it onto the rice, before putting on a plate.

“Here’s a serving from the soul: One squid.” He served it to the owner who stared at it before doing anything.

“So you copied my sushi pressing?” everyone else was silent except for Nirigo.

“Yes, I have your press technique. I’ve also analyzed it to understand why you would use something so inefficient. My theory is this: The technique carries your sincerity,” The owner looked surprised at the statement and finally ate the sushi made for him. The silence was near deafening as everyone waited for the owner to give his verdict.

“Do it 10,000 times over again.” Naosu nearly fell out of his in sheer happiness realizing what the owner meant.

“Acknowledged. 10,000 times, correct?” as Nirigo gave a soft smile.

“So cocky. You’re more stubborn than any human.” Aruto began smiling wide seeing the two’s interactions, but Izu looked confused.

“Why are you smiling? The owner seems angry and does not look happy” Aruto turned to her to explain

“Let me tell you now, humans aren’t that simple” sadly the happiness would soon be cut short.

On a nearby rooftop, the hooded figure sat with the white Magia.

“Now let’s make some new friends” was all he said as the Magia walked towards the edge of the building.

The Maiga lifted its arms and dozens of wires shot out into the neighborhood the building was overlooking. The pipes found Humagears from all over the area and turned them into Trilobite Maiga. The wires broke through the window of Sinceri-Sushi and infected Nirigo. He turned into a Trilobite Maiga, jumped over the counter to try and attack the owner. Naosu pulled him back as Aruto got in front of them to give the owner time to leave.

“Get out of here!” Naosu commanded as he tried to pull out his gun, but the corrupt Nirigo tried to stop him. Aruto hesitated but listened to him. Nirigo punched and kicked Naosu away. The corrupt Humagear headed outside while Naosu tried to get up. Once it got outside, Aruto tried to reason with him as Izu got the owner to a safer location.

“Stop this Nirigo!” his cry only got him thrown against the wall.

“You have to destroy him,” Izu stated as Aruto struggled to get up.

“No! Not after he’s finally made progress with the owner! Not a chance!” Several citizens ran past the scene as more transformed Humagears came down the street. Nirigo was about to strike Aruto while he was down. He was saved as Yaiba and Naosu came around and shot the Humagear in the back. The knockback sent Nirigo rolling and when he came up he was lost in the crowd of Magia. Yaiba continued firing at the group while Naosu went to help Aruto.

“Stop firing!” he shouted as Naosu helped him up, “I can’t tell which one is Nirigo!”

“A word of advice,” Yaiba stopped firing before she continued speaking, “You can bring him back if you backed-up his data, that’s all Humagears are, just AI. Even if they’re destroyed, they’re just data that can be restored.”

“No, Humagears aren’t that simple! They’re partners with Humanity and aren’t just tools!” Yaiba ignored him as she grabbed her ShotRiser and placed it onto a black belt.

“They are just tools!” as she attached the ShootRiser to her waist

“Come on Mr. President let’s get you outta here” but Aruto couldn’t get over the shock she just gave him. Naosu got him to Izu before running off to fend off another set of Trilobites.

Yaiba then spun the Rushing Cheetah Progrise key around her palm and then activated it. She inserted it into the ShotRiser and proceeded to fire the gun while it was on her waist. A silver bullet that glowed orange, flew around her and opened in front of her. The bullet expanded and several blue pods formed around her before transforming into metallic orange armor on her right side and chest and flat white armor on her left. She ran at two of the Maigas as the armor finished forming. She punched one and kicked down the next one as the ShotRiser finished the transformation with: “ _ RUSHING CHEETAH~! TRY TO OUTRUN THIS DEMON TO GET LEFT IN THE DUST! _ ”.

“A.I. in violation of the law identified, eliminating targets.” she then rushed to the closest one and punched it in the gut before hitting the next one. She dodged as another one tried to attack her, only for it to get thrown the trash nearby for its efforts. The rest of the Magia rushed her but they didn’t get far. 

Aruto was looking on at the fight but was brought out his stupor when the owner spoke up.

“They’re not tools! The young lady said it herself: It’s all up to us humans to decide how to live with Humagears”

Aruto thought on the Chef’s words, but it was soon interrupted by the Neohi magia arriving onto the scene.

“Izu, get him somewhere safe,” was all Aruto said before getting ready to transform.

“Acknowledged.” Izu proceeded to leave with the chef by giving him a piggyback ride away.

The white squid tried to attack Aruto but was blocked by the arrival of the Grasshopper Rider Model. With a quick “Henshin!” Aruto transformed into Zero-One and opened the Attache Caliber. He engaged the rogue Humagear as it blocked several slashes, before forcing him into the nearby river.

At this point, Valkyrie had nearly finished off most of the Trilobite Magia. She used one to flip around and kick another one while pinning the one in her hand to the ground. She then kicked another Magia so hard it flew and landed against a nearby building. The few that weren’t getting kicked around dodged the flying robot and began shooting at her.

Quickly taking cover against a crate, Valkyrie removed the ShotRiser and kicked the crate forward using it as moving cover. Valkyrie fired at two of the Magia before jumping up and shooting at the other two. She then readied her finisher by pressing the button on the Progrise Key. The gun Announced “ _ Dash! Rushing Blast!”  _ as the muzzle emitted orange energy. Valkyrie began running around the group of Humagears, firing orange beams into the center of them. The energy became a sphere that damaged the Humagears and grew bigger. When Valkyrie had finished a lap the sphere exploded behind her, destroying the Magia.

She looked behind her to make sure the threat was eliminated and saw Vulcan and Naosu. She then canceled her transformation in front of them.

“And that’s how it’s done,” was all Yaiba said before walking off. Fuwa got aggravated before deforming too and followed behind her. Naosu just looked around at the scrapped Magia before pulling out his Risephone and calling the collection team.

Meanwhile, Zero-One had become trapped by the Magia’s tentacles. It tried to attack him, but it was kicked away. He threw the Biting Shark Progrise Key into the air and Caught it with a spin. Catching the key, Zero-One activated it Causing it to say  _ “Fang!“ _ . Placing the key in front of the Zero-One Driver and it announced: “ _ Authorise!” _ . __ A blue beam shot down from the sky before becoming a blue and silver shark that bit off the tentacles. The shark dived into the water and then jumped into the sky.

“Here we go!” Zero-One then opened the key and inserted it into the Driver.  _ “PROGRISE! ROUNDABOUT CHOMP! BITING SHARK!”  _ The yellow armor pieces moved around, the faceplate split apart to the side, the chest armor moved and became fins on the arms. The shark rider model then split apart replacing the yellow armor with ocean blue one. The faceplate had three fins pointing up and to the side with red eyes and a line of sharp teeth. Two angular shoulder pads were added and the leg armor was added to with blue armor that had a long thin fin. _ “FANGS THAT CAN CHOMP THROUGH CONCRETE!”  _ the driver announced as the transformation finished.

“There’s only one person who can stop you: and that’s me!” Zero-One then leaped back into the fight, using the fins on his arms to attack the Magia. After delivering two strikes the squid was thrown against the wall and tried to attack by jumping into him. It would prove to be useless as Zero-One caught it and after a small struggle flipped onto the ground. Zero-One then picked the rogue robot up and kicked him back to the wall.

Zero-One then pressed in the key activating his finisher. The fins on arms charged with energy as the Neohi Magia got up. It tried to fend him fend off with its tentacles as he approached only for every single to be cut to pieces. When getting close he uppercuts him into the air, just as the fins created several projections of themselves that followed the real ones on Zero-One’s arms. With these energy fins, Zero-One jumped into the air and cut the Magis apart like a sharp pair of scissors through paper. The driver announced  _ “BITING IMPACT!” _ as the two landed, just as the Magia exploded.

Aruto then left the scene seeing as his job was done. Unbeknown to him the hooded figure arrived and picked up the white Neohi key from amongst the scraps and water before quickly leaving.

Later that day Aruto and Izu watched as the Chef taught a new model of Nigiro. 

“Am I the only one who can see that Humagears have hearts?” Aruto asked himself, but Izu looked at him at his question.

“Paron?”

“Well, see how the owner’s heart has been moved?” he explained with a smile as they watched the master and student. “Sorry, Boss! You gotta do things over again”.

“I don’t mind. Now I get to teach things thoroughly from the start.” the old man then gave a hearty laugh as Nirgiro served sushi.

“Here, a serving from the soul: One squid”.

“I’m all tens and cool with that.” Izu then spoke.

“He has combined “ten” and “cool” to reference tentacle, in reference to the squid sushi. Quite the joke. And that’s Aru, folks!” Izu said ending it with Aruto’s pose at the end of his jokes

“Yo, that was just all a coincidence! And don’t copy me!” Nirigo started to make another sushi as Aruto tried to stop him, but elsewhere Yaiba was meeting with a man in a white suit, playing chess.

“I have learned Hiden Intelligence's secret.” The man stopped playing his game and paid attention to her as she showed a video ”The Humagears have an auto-transfer program for their perception data. The Progrise Key data that was thought to have been destroyed in Daybreak, is in Hiden.” As the video ended the man spoke.

“In other words, the Ark will rise again and the key to it all… is the CEO of Hiden.” He then continued his game.

“Zero-One.”


End file.
